


Spill

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Maya confronts Vic about her odd behavior.





	Spill

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the team's next shift after the storm, presumably after a couple of days.

“Okay, spill,” Maya said by way of greeting. Vic looked up from her phone before quickly locking the screen and pushing the phone under her thigh.

“About what?” she asked as innocently as she could.

Maya sat on her bunk beside her. “What is going on with you? You’ve been acting weird all week.”

Vic shook her head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Nothing’s going on with me.”

“Okay, what about when I brought up you seeing Mayhorn during Friendsgiving?” Maya asked. Vic squirmed. She still hadn’t had time to talk to Lucas about that. They kept getting interrupted and then busy.

“It was so long ago. And there isn’t much to say.”

Maya stared at her. “Nope. Not buying it. And what’s up with Ripley being so interested in that? He was ignoring us until Mayhorn was mentioned.”

Vic's breath caught in her chest. She coughed and looked away from Maya. Her phone vibrated under her leg, probably another text from Lucas. She definitely wasn’t going to check with Maya sitting right there already asking suspicious questions.

“You have a crush on Ripley, don’t you?” Maya inquired quietly, softly.

“Wh-why would you say that?”

Maya smiled. “That’s why you got so defensive about Mayhorn. You don’t want the Chief to know about it.”

Vic's phone vibrated again. She really needed Maya to leave. So she said, “Yeah, sure. That’s what it is.”

“That’s why you were so awkward on the way to the carport collapse that day,” Maya commented. “But that still doesn’t explain your odd behavior since then.”

“What odd behavior? I’ve been acting like me,” Vic tried.

Maya shook her head. “No, you haven’t. You almost act like you have a secret. Do you?”

“No. No secret.”

“You know you have a tell when you lie, right?”

Vic’s heartbeat picked up. “No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do,” Maya told her. “You tend to get flustered when you’re hiding something. And I know you can’t keep secrets. So, like I said when I came in here, spill.”

“I-I can’t, “ Vic replied, pleading with her eyes. She knew if Maya pressed, she would indeed spill.

Maya threw her head back. “Oh, come on! It can’t be that bad.”

“How would you know?”

“Okay, fine,” Maya said. “It’s just me. And I won’t tell anyone.”

Vic glanced toward the doorway. The last thing she needed was for someone to overhear the conversation. Her phone vibrated again. If she didn’t answer it soon, she had a feeling Lucas would find a reason to show up at the station just so he could check on her.

She sighed. “Fine. But you cannot tell anyone. Or act like you know anything. At all.”

“Just tell me!” Maya whined.

Vic sucked in a deep breath and said on exhale, “I’msortofseeingRipleyoutsideofwork.”

Silence. Vic watched Maya for any signs that she caught what she said. When Maya finally did speak, she simply asked, “Like, professionally or something?”

Oh, God. She was going to have to spell it out for her. “No. Definitely not professionally.”

“So…personally?” Maya guessed.

“You could say that.”

Another message came in. Vic yanked her phone out from under her thigh and unlocked the screen. As she had thought, Lucas was getting worried because she stopped responding. During an argument. Sometimes her teammates had horrible timing. Vic quickly sent Lucas a message that she was distracted and that they could finish their conversation later.

She set her phone back down and looked up. Maya was staring at her with a strange expression. Vic hesitantly asked, “What?”

“You’re dating Ripley,” Maya stated.

Vic sighed. “Yes.”

“That’s why he was so interested in you seeing Mayhorn,” Maya added. She stood, took two steps, and turned back to fsce Vic. “Is that why you’ve been so weird? Did he break up with you because of what I did? Is that why your phone keeps going off?”

“What? No!” Vic stood. “We’re arguing right now, yeah. But not about Mayhorn. Or anything to do with work. We haven’t actually talked about him yet. I don’t think Lucas cares, to be honest.”

“Lucas?”

“Ripley.”

“You just called the Chief by his first name.”

“I did.”

“Do you do that a lot?”

“It helps us separate work from home.”

“Home?”

Vic rolled her eyes. “Outside of work. When he’s not being the Chief.”

Maya nodded. She stared past Vic’s shoulder for a minute. Then she met Vic’s gaze and asked. “What’s he like outside of work?”

“Well, I’m still finding that out, to be honest.”

“Fair enough,” Maya accepted. Then she grinned for the first time since Vic spilled her secret. “So, what’s he like in bed?”

Vic laughed. She shut the door to the bunk room and forced Maya to sit on her bunk with her. And then she filled her friend in on just how good Lucas was in – and out of – bed. Since she told Maya about their affair, she might as well share the awkwardness of seeing him on shift and knowing what it was like to have him satisfy her. She wasn’t going to be the only one trying not to squirm when he came around.


End file.
